


I Don't Get Paid Enough For This

by azyren1004



Series: my speedwrites (or my sprites as I like to call them) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Grim Reaper AU!, M/M, No Gore, black market au!, kun as death which honestly i find pretty cool, ridin era, written in around 20-30 min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyren1004/pseuds/azyren1004
Summary: Prompt: BlanketRenjun may have bitten off more than he could chew (albeit against his own will) and he is sure as hell not ready for it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: my speedwrites (or my sprites as I like to call them) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I Don't Get Paid Enough For This

The aura that blanketed the warehouse was enough to suffocate most people. Musty, dark and filled to the brim with corruption, the soul of the man he was here to reap was just as dirty as the duvets that carpeted the floor. 

Renjun looked around the market in disgust, ignoring the prostitutes clinging at his shoulders and the disturbing amount of botulinum toxin piled on the stall next to him as he pulled out his little black book. Death had only sent him to kill one person today. Apparently the target was a lot harder to handle than the normal bumbling souls of an everyday civilian or the rogue gang member and since Renjun was ‘not a baby reaper anymore’, he was shoved out from the comfort of his pocket dimension to take it on. 

The book had a list of instructions, and expected from someone like Kun, it involved the usual stuff such as ‘don’t kill anyone that isn’t on the list no matter how much they pissed you off’, or ‘bring mala tang on the way home or don't come home for the week’ etc, but a new rule had suddenly etched itself onto the page. 

‘Don’t lay on or under a blanket with a target’

Renjun scoffed as he shoved the book back into his breast pocket . Kun really needed to find a better euphemism for sex if he had any hope that Renjun would take him seriously, and at the age of 200, he was seriously too old for the birds and the bees talk.

“Yo, what are you doing here brooding alone? And you really just scream darkness with the cloak get up. Aren’t you a bit young to be here?”

Renjun turned around to see a blue haired boy smiling over his shoulder with a black mesh shirt on. He looked too confident to be a dealer and too young to be a pimp, but no prostitute can afford the Versace shoes on his feet. That meant he was either a goonie or a boss, and he’d rather deal with neither.

“Leave me alone, I need to find someone.” 

“I’m not sure if you’re aware, but you have the intimidation factor of a marshmallow, so that won’t work down here” 

Dammit, this is why Kun should’ve let him stay at home. Renjun tried walking away, but the boy grabbed his shoulder. He grinned brighter. 

“Tell me who you’re looking for. I want to help a cutie like you, despite the scythe on your back and the weird outfit” 

That moment effectively squashed any hope of Renjun fleeing the situation. Because for one, that smile was blinding and it really shouldn’t be possible for a mortal in the black market to have that smile, and two, the boy was a good 8cm taller and had a better idea about his surroundings than he did, he was also stronger than him and his grip on his shoulder was starting to hurt. Renjun visibly deflated. 

“I’m looking for Na Jaemin”

“Oh great, you’re lookin’ at him, what do you need?”

Well, fuck. Kun specifically told him to kill Na Jaemin without being seen. He didn’t plan for this. 

“Buprenorphine?”

“Getting off opioids, I see. Pharma's a bitch to past druggies. I think I’ve got some along with a few other prescription medications that the big guys like to hoard. I also have a custom option of Buprenorphine that’s 3x the legal strength if you’re interested. Follow me.”

Renjun just screams internally as he follows. Jaemin has eyes everywhere and even if he were to run away, he’d risk Na Jaemin’s built, killing machine of a right hand man, Lee Jeno, getting socked on him. There is no way to kill him inconspicuously now. And even then, the new rule in his book scared him. 

How in the world do Jaemin and blankets correlate? According to his record, Jaemin could play multiple games of Jenga with his body count and he had done more illegal things than a max security prison population combined, how can he be related to something as cuddly as a blanket? And how can Satan make this demon on earth so handsome? 

Kun really should’ve chosen a different person because god dammit Renjun doesn’t get paid enough for this shit.


End file.
